Brother Troubles
by Pchanny
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Slash M/M fic! The Wizard brothers are tired of the Time Bandit brothers and decide to take things into their own hands!


NO ONE UNDER 18 ALLOWED TO READ! NOT FOR MINORS! ADULT SITUATIONS! RATED M!

I've been watching a lot of Deadliest Catch and was super upset to find out that there was not al lot of slash for it. In this story there will be violence, A LOT of cursing, m/m relationship, GANG RAPE and so forth. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ! Flamers will be called out and humiliated. THIS IS A SLASH FIC! These events are fake and have no affiliation with the men in REAL life. This is a purely written FAN FIC! This is the TIME BANDIT VS THE WIZARD! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

It was that time of year again. That time when the bar will fill with captains, crew members, and those hoping to snag a spot on a boat. The future Greenhorns especially hoped to snag a spot on one of the boats that appear on the highly popular show DEADLIEST CATCH.

The captains were much present at the bar but without their very missed friend Phil there to keep the peace, tension was high between several of the captains. The Time Bandit captain and crew had made sure to keep their distance from the Wizard crew. The last time they were at the bar together was when they had an altercation where Andy was left with a broken guitar and Keith's brother with a swollen arm.

The Hillstrand brother's John and Andy sat at a table with their men taking several shots right after another. With their drinking getting sloppy John couldn't help but notice Keith staring down their table. The alcohol didn't help him hold back the hate he had for the Wizard captain. Standing up he shouts

"What the fuck you looking at? HUH? Thinking about stealing one of my men for your shitty ship again?"

Hearing a slam from the other side of the bar Andy notices Keith's brother charge towards their table.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you disrespect my brother! I'm fucking tired of you Hillstrands!"

Andy was ready to defend his brother and came in between the two men.

Keeping his brother at bay Andy stares the bigger man in the eye and pushes him away.

"Back up Monte! Back the fuck up!"

Keith and his men had run over and grabbed hold of Monte. Grabbing his right arm Keith tries to comfort his brother.

"Monte stop!"

Feeling him resist, Keith gives him another hard pull.

"I said STOP!"

The bar owner notices what was happening, and fearing for last season's results he rushes over and puts an end to the fight.

"Oh no! I warned you guys! If you guys can't get over your bullshit then get the fuck outta my bar!"

John fixes his jacket and gives the Wizard brothers a good hard stare.

"Don't bother! We're leaving."

Grabbing for his stuff the Time Bandit crew leaves.

Feeling unsatisfied with the fight's results he kicks over a chair.

"Monte relax!"

"No Keith! Every year we take their shit! I bet we look like a bunch of pussies on T.V! I can't. I'm sorry Keith but I can't. We need to get back at them and we need to get back at them hard!"

Understanding his brother's pain, he looks down at his beer. He wasn't sure if the thoughts crossing his mind was sincere or due to the alcohol.

Taking a deep breath he places the beer down and walks over to his men.

"I think I know of a way to get them back where they won't bother us again."

Monte and the rest of the men's interest peak.

"What do you have in mind bass?"

"Ok, if we do this we all have to be in. Got it? After I say what I say you can't turn back. What we do has to stay and die with us. Understood? If you're not comfortable you need to back up now and I'm warning you it's going to be bad."

Monte presses his lips and soon slams his beer.

"I don't care at this point. I'm in."

Keith looks around and all his men give a nod.

"We are with you boss."

"Alright. Let's seal the deal with a shot and then I'll tell you what we're going to do."

After ordering their shots a waitress soon came around handing each man a shot.

Each men looking focus while some nervous take the shot sealing them to a plan they have yet to hear about.

Slamming their glasses on the beaten and worn table, Keith looks around satisfied.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do…"

Back at the docks, John still heated from the altercation heads back to the Time Bandit with his brother in tow. Their men had gone their separate ways to spend some time with their families before heading out the Bering Sea.

John throws his stuff into his quarters and sits on his bed pissed.

"Fucking assholes! I swear they…they're testing my patience. One of these days, cameras or no cameras I'm going to seriously throw it down! They don't know who…who they are fucking with!"

Andy throws his stuff down as well and takes a seat. He was near the point of being wasted. Too many damn shots.

Rubbing his eyes he tries to calm John.

"Relax John. Fuck'em."

Andy looks around and notices that he had left some of his stuff in the car.

"You drank a lot so…so go to sleep. Shit. I left some of my gear in the car. I'll be back."

John also near the point of being wasted slams his body on the bed.

Laughing he removes his hat and places his head on his pillow.

"Yeah…fuck'em"

Andy leaves the boat and heads for the car when he notices a man standing by it.

He slows his pace to try and make sense of the shadow, but right now he was in no capacity to make sense of his vision.

"Hey Andy."

Instantly recognizing the voice he stops.

"Keith?"

Walking into the light the captain reveals himself.

"Yeah."

Luckily for him Andy wasn't as angry as his brother but he was curious to know what brought the captain over to their ship at this hour especially since the fight was still fresh.

"What the fuck you want?"

"Whoa! I didn't come here to fight. Can we talk?"

"Ugh, about?"

Laughing Keith couldn't believe him.

"About the fight maybe."

"What about it?"

"Andy, I'm getting old and I can't handle all this childish fights. I came to make amends. I want to bring you over to my ship so that we can talk and share a couple of shots."

Drinking more probably wasn't in his best interest at this point, but a shot is a shot.

"Listen Keith, thanks but John is passed out so it would just be me and I think that's weird."

"No it wouldn't just be us. My brother and men are there to."

"Ugh…you guys aren't to kick my ass are you?"

Laughing he walks around the man and places and arm around him.

"No! Come on! It'll be fun!"

Looking back at the ship, he felt bad not consulting John first. Alcohol clouded his mind and better judgment.

"Ok. Let's do this brotha! "

"Alright!"

Keith takes the man back to his ship.

Looking around Andy immediately notices that their ship wasn't parked in its usual spot.

"Keith, where are we?"

"This is where I like to park my boat when we get loud from all the drinking. Last year neighbors complained about all the noise we made so I found this nice deserted spot where nobody will bother us."

"Oh. That's cool."

Putting the car in park the men get out and make their way into the ship.

Just as they were about to enter Andy pauses and gives the captain a look.

Keith opens the door to the cabin and looks back at the man.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really bothered that I didn't come with John. You know we always do these kind of things together. Maybe we should just do this tomorrow."

"Come on! Don't be silly. Tomorrow we sail! You know we can't drink then."

He grabs the man by the shoulder and pulls him into the cabin.

"It'll be a blast! Trust me!"

Before closing the door he looks around to make sure nobody was around.

Stepping into the ship he heads into the kitchen where he can hear laughter and chatter.

Walking in Andy looks around seeing familiar faces along with Monte.

He gives each men a firm shake until he reaches Monte. The man was much bigger than him and that could be intimidating.

"Hey there brotha."

Monte stares down the man, but soon smiles taking the hand offered to him while laughing.

"Hey there Hillstrand!"

This relieves Andy, and when he turns around Keith offers him a drink and a seat in between his crew.

"Sit! Relax!"

Andy nervously smiles and takes a seat.

He raises his beer to the men and takes a sip.

Keith raises his beer and looks over at his men.

"Let's get this party started!"

They all cheer and take a sip from their beer.

Andy feeling out of place nervously smiles and takes another sip from his beer.

After an hour the men continue to crack jokes and laugh until Monte takes center stage.

Looking over at Keith he gets a nod of approval.

With Andy 3 beers in, keeps laughing from the previous joke he chuckles a bit putting his focus back to Monte.

"Oh I got one! Remember back when my brother Keith went to have a good time and suddenly was attacked by John? He was even pushed on national T.V."

Andy still chuckling slows it down to a halt. He sits still with a smile on his face waiting for the punch line.

"Then they have the nerve to confront us at the bar with Andy slamming his guitar into my head?"

Andy stops smiling and takes a sip from his beer. Looking up he gives Monte a questionable look.

Nervous he gives off a fake laugh and asks,

"Um…where are you going with this Monte?"

"What? I'm just saying isn't funny how you guys try to even start with us AGAIN tonight. I mean when's enough **ENOUGH**?"

Andy grows uncomfortable and settles his beer down on the table.

"Ok…um…I think I should go. You know John was passed out on the boat, and I should check up on him. Keith I wanted to thank you for-"

As he attempts to stand two of his member force him back down.

"**SIT DOWN**!" Monte demands.

Pressing his lips hard, Andy looks over at Keith.

"I thought you said we were going to talk about fixing things?"

Keith now not smiling simply responds,

"Oh we are Andy. We are going to fix this tonight."

Now drunk, Andy was trying his best to keep his composure.

Andy feels one of the crew men creeping up on his leg.

In a panic he jumps up and tries to put his coat on.

"OK! I really have to go!"

The men now violently grab him and pull him down.

They throw his jacket to the side and attempt to remove his shirt and pants.

"Wha-**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING**!"

Keith looks down at his beer and takes one last long sip before walking over to the Hilstrand.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF ME**!"

Monte removes his jacket and walks over to the first aid kit.

Removing an empty syringe he pulls a container from his pocket.

He begins to fill the syringe with the unknown substance.

Andy begins to panic. Whatever was in that container they were going to put it in him.

"Keith! KEITH! Tell them to stop! PLEASE!"

Again nobody says a word.

The men hold him down as they expose his left arm to Monte.

"NO! NO! NO! Nooo!"

Monte smiles as he presses the needle into the man's arm.

"LET ME GO! **FUCK**!"

After a minute of struggling the men let him go.

Sitting there he looked lost. He was telling his body to get up and run, but for some reason he couldn't. Swaying for a bit he looked up at Monte who was sitting there with a smug look.

His body succumbs to the drug and falls to the floor.

He was completely conscious but unable to control his body.

Keith kneels by his face and gives him a pat on the cheek.

"You guys shouldn't have fucked with us. Now we get to fuck with you…literally."

Keith looks over to see the youngest of his crew shaking.

Lynn stood there not believing that they were actually going to go through with this.

"What's wrong Lynn?"

The crew put their attention to young man.

"Having second thoughts?"

Standing there frozen Monte rushes over and grabs him by the collar.

"You better not be backing down now or I swear-"

"I'M NOT! I SWEAR I'M NOT!"

Satisfied he puts the man down and walks back over to Andy.

"Take out the shots cause I'm going to need to drunk for this! Take off his clothes."

Laying there helpless was the worst feeling for Andy.

He is pulled up so that his shirt could be removed.

Next came his shoes, socks, and his pants.

The cold floor took over his backside as he lied there in his underwear.

The crew and captain take several shots before they began to remove articles of clothing.

Even with all the shots Monte wasn't comfortable enough to be exposed in front of the crew especially his brother and asks this be done differently from what they have planned.

"Listen Keith! We should just take him into your room and each of us get to do what we have to do privately."

Keith agrees and the men take Andy into Keith's much bigger room and lies him down on the king size bed.

Monte already having several shots in him along with the beer, takes a whiff of Andy's neck.

"You know what? I think I'll go first."

Everybody else was glad he volunteered. They were too afraid.

Closing the door Monte turns around and looks over at Andy.

"Hmmmm…this is going to be so much fun for me, but I hope to hell its hell for you."

Andy shuts his eyes as Monte removes his last article of clothing.

As the naked man lies on top of him, Andy could feel himself wanting to vomit.

A gasp leaves his mouth as he feels the bigger man begin to suck on his neck.

The drug really wasn't that strong so Andy began to slowly feel his ability to move come back to him.

He moves his neck away only to feel himself be violently pushed back into it.

"St..stop."

While sucking his neck he begins to cup the other man's member through his underwear.

Andy jerked up to the touch and let out a curse.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine he would be put in a situation like this.

Thoughts of his brother fill his head as he secretly prays that he will come and save him from this nightmare.

"I'll make sure you are hot and ready for the other guys."

He licks up his neck and slowly nibbles his ear.

He continues to message Andy's member in hopes to get it erect.

They had all agreed that Keith would get to finish Andy off so he had to be careful to make sure he didn't cum.

His nibbles turn into bites as he brings his attention to his nipples. Looking up he smiles. He brings his mouth close enough for his beard to graze on Andy's chest.

He flicks his tongue over his nipple and laughs when he gets a reaction from the Time Bandit's captain.

"Oh you like that? What a slut."

"Fuck you."

Without any warning Monte could feel a punch land on the side of his face.

Andy could feel the drug wearing off and used the opportunity to fight back.

"Mother fucker! You're going to pay for that! KEITH!"

Hearing all the commission Keith runs in with the rest of the crew. The men surround and violently grab Andy. The slam him face down on the bed whit one grabbing his hair and pinning him down.

Panic fills his heart. Struggling against his attackers he begins to scream for his brother.

"JOOOOOOOOOOHN! JOOOOOOOOOOOOHN!"

He is soon flipped around and punched in the stomach by Monte.

"Shut up you little puss!"

Then there was another punch.

Keith was more annoyed at his brother for not giving the captain a full shot.

"What the hell Monte! I thought you drugged him?"

"I did! I guess it wasn't enough."

"Whatever just take his drawers off and let's get this over with."

In pain from the punches Andy is lifted as his arms were being held by two crew's men.

Monte smiles as he removes him of his briefs and forces the man's legs apart.

"I've been waiting to make you guys cry for a long time now."

Exposed Andy shakes with anger and decides to spit at the man.

Wiping the spit off his face, he looks at the Hillstrand in disbelief. Soon anger envelopes him and he punches the man square in the face.

"You bastard!"

The men let go as Monte begins to choke him.

Nobody intervenes.

Andy tries to remove the hands that were pressing down on his throat but he didn't have the strength.

"Imma make sure you scream like a little bitch."

He let's go and once again spreads the man's legs.

Nearly passing out Andy takes a moment to look around.

They were all smiling. Nobody was going to stop this madness. He looks over and sees at least one person with a look of sadness. It was Lynn who stood in the corner with a look of sincerity.

Looking over at Lynn Andy whispers,

"Jo…John."

"Fuck you Time Bandit!"

He forces himself into Andy who lets out a scream.

Monte grunts as he continues to thrust inside the unwilling man.

The others who grow drunk as they pass shots around begin to develop the courage to join in on the vicious act.

Monte picks up the rhythm and begins to moan.

"God Andy! You're so tight!"

To Andy everything was moving in slow motion.

The laughter and sneers were all coming together.

Monte's thrusts become more violent and for a moment Andy really thought it would never end until he heard the man let out a loud moan and filling him with his seed.

Panting the man smiles and slaps Andy across the face.

"What a bitch."

He steps aside so that the other crew members could have a chance at him.

Keith takes the initiative and lifts Andy in a sitting position and sits right behind him where Andy's back was pressed against the Wizard's Captains hairy chest.

One of the crew's men gets on his knees and begins to message Andy's member.

Arching his back Andy painfully closes his eyes.

Kieth grabs a hold of his face and forces him to face down.

"I want you to watch."

Andy ignores the demand and instead leans his face into the captain's ear.

"Keith…please. Stop this."

Keith instead pulls the man's hair back forcing Andy to jerk his head back.

"UGH!"  
>"That's the exact attitude I needed from you two a while ago."<p>

The crewman smiles when he sees Andy developing an erection.

He uses the opportunity to begin and take Andy's member and lick the sides of it.

Despite Keith orders Andy keeps his eyes close. He arches his body as his face buries itself at the crook of Keith's neck.

Another crew man joins in and begins to toy with one of Andy's nipples while another man steps in with a permanent marker and writes SLUT on Andy's chest.

In every direction he was being violated.

Soon Monte pushes Lynn forward.

"Your turn sailor."

Lynn pauses. He didn't want to do this, but if he wanted to keep his job he was going to.

Shaking he carefully removes his pants and then briefs.

Not even sure on how to touch the other man Lynn caresses Andy's thigh as if it were hot to the touch.

"You know what? I can't do this!"

Monte grabs him by the neck and throws him on top of Andy.

"DO IT!"

Close enough to his ear Lynn whispers to him,

"I'm sorry."

Andy chokes to the words.

It was needed for such a horrific situation.

Lynn didn't even have an erection so he needed to build it up.

He begins to kiss Andy's cheek.

He continues until he is kissing Andy in the lips.

His tongue probes the captain's mouth who willingly opens it for him.

Lynn was just as much as a victim as he was and he wasn't going to give him a hard time about it.

Keith gets out of the way as Lynn takes a hold of Andy's face and pulls him into a full on kiss.

Bringing his hands up he entwines his finger into his soft light brown hair.

Lynn pulled from the kiss and began to suckle on his neck as his other hand messaged Andy's member.

Andy let out a warm sounding moan.

He allows the young man to explore his body.

Lynn slowly rocks into the older man thighs and begins to moan himself.

He could feel his erection building.

"Andy…"

He pulled the man's lips back to his and kisses the man lovingly.

He does this until he has a full erection.

He slowly pulls away and parts Andy's legs.

He slowly slides into him moaning in the process.

Even going through all these men he was tight.

Lynn could honestly cum now if he wanted but instead he slowly rocks into him.

If this was his first time he wasn't fooling anybody because he was hitting Andy in the right spots.

He increases his pace just enough until he hits that magic spot.

Andy's loud moan seals the deal and Lynn picks up the pace. He was careful though because he knew Keith had made it clear that he was going to finish him off.

Lynn gives it a couple of good last thrust before he cums and collapses on Andy.

Breathing hard he gets up and walks out of the room before anybody says a word.

With the last man giving it a go and finally cumming into him he turns his head and whispers to Keith.

"I'm…I'm going to soon."

"Ok everybody out!"

The men take their cue and leave.

Not wanting anybody to see him fully naked and especially doing it with a man, Keith runs and locks the door.

Turning around he takes the sight in front of him.

A Hillstrand brother tied and covered in his crew's cum.

He removes his drawers revealing his aching erection.

Andy had appeared to have given up and lied there in a numb state.

He parts the man's legs.

"You did this to yourself Andy. I hope you understand that."

Swallowing hard Keith can see Andy's face turning red with anger as tears flowed from his eyes.

He pushes himself hard and deep savoring the feeling.

Andy, who was already bleeding lets out a cry that can be heard throughout the ship.

With each thrust all Keith could imagine was the abuse and resentment the Time Bandit had for him and his crew.

Now he was on top while Andy lied there crying and screaming with the word SLUT written across his chest.

He takes Andy's aching member and begins to pump it.

"FUCK!"

Feeling himself near Keith grabs hold of Andy and forces him on his knees.

"Suck it."

Sobbing Andy shakes his head.

Pulling his hair once more only this time ripping several from the roots he drags the man in front of his erection.

"I SAID SUCK IT!"

Sobbing Andy opens his mouth only to be pulled back.

"I swear if you bite down I'll slit your throat like a pig."

Hesitant he opens his mouth.

Smiling Keith runs his fingers in Andy's hair.

"Good boy."

He places himself inside his mouth.

"God that feels so good."

He holds Andy's head in place as he rocks himself into the unwilling mouth.

The filling of having himself wrapped in such exquisite moist warmth nearly brings him over the edge.

"I want you to swallow it all."

With one last thrust Keith begins to spill himself into Andy's mouth.

Unfamiliar with the taste Andy brings himself to pull away and gag.

Keith lets its go and walks over to retrieve a full length mirror.

He places it in front of Andy.

"Look at yourself. You look like shit."

Not wanting to look at first he decides to look up and is horrified to see what he sees.

The left side of his face was beginning to swell from punches he received from Monte.

His hair was a mess and he could see the semen covering his chest and in between his legs.

His sobs grew harder .

"You're fucking sick. YOU HEAR ME! FUCKING SICK!"

Kevin gives him a good slap in the face.

"Shut up."

He brings himself to sit behind Andy resting his chin on the man's shoulder.

"I want you to look in the mirror as I jerk you off."

He brings his left arm around until his hand is wrapped around the aching member.

Keith starts slow and even that was too much for Andy.

His body was about to betray him.

Not wanting to see the results he leans his head back so that now the back of his head was resting on Keith's shoulder.

His hips jerked forever as if they were begging for some type of release.

He slowly increases the pace to the point where Andy was moaning loudly.

His eyelids flicker as he feels the pressure between his legs build up.

He thrusts forward shooting his head back as he melts into the hand of his molester.

Taking a couple of deep quick breaths he opens his eyes and sees from the reflection his cum leaking from the sides of his penis and molding over Keith's hand.

Keith gets up to wash his hands and gets dressed.

Returning to the room he looks down at the broken man.

"Get up."

"No."

Putting down the towel he was using to wipe his hands he rushes over and lifts the man from the bed.

"I don't want no slutty bitch in my boat! Do you understand? NOW GET OUT!"

With his hands still tied behind his back he stumbles out of the captain's quarters and lands hard on the floor.

Monte takes matters into his own hands and lifts the man once more.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Love being on your knees?"

The other men laugh except for one.

Even though he had participated early he was regretting everything real fast.

He stuffs all of Andy's stuff to a bag and runs out when Monte throws the man out naked and beaten.

"Go back and cry to your brother Andy! Tell him how you were fucked like a bitch! Do it so that the whole town will find out and think of you as a bitch instead of a fisher!"

It was raining and cold as Andy laid on the floor naked and now muddy.

Lynn runs over removing a knife from his pocket.

He cuts Andy's hands free and tries to help him up.

"Andy, listen to me! We have to get to my car. It's not too far from here. All I need is for you to get up OK?"

The man struggles to get up and leans onto the man. Finally reaching his car he lays Andy on the floor so that he could get the car started and put the heat on.

"Come on Andy. Get in."

Once in the car he reaches in the back for a blanket.

He wraps the man in it.

"Andy…I am so sorry! I wanted no part in it! Keith warned me that if I didn't do it I would be out of a job and I needed the money. Nobody would hire me this late in the game."

Andy does not say anything.

He lays his head against the window and drifts in and out of sleep.

The warmth was welcoming.

The drive felt like forever.

Finally reaching the Time Bandit he freezes at the sight of Jonathan who appears to be looking for Andy.

Pulling up he screeches to a halt when Jonathan rushes to the car. Getting out of the car in a panic he runs over to Andy's side and opens the door.

"Lenny! What the fuck man? You were driving like-"

He freezes at the site of his brother.

"Andy…"

Beaten and battered.

Andy was losing consciousness and nearly collapses in Lenny's arms.

"Help him John!"

John runs over and holds his brother up.

"I got him! Let him go!"

Maybe it was the situation presented to him, but John found the strength to lift his brother up and carry him into the ship.

"Stay with me brotha! Stay with me!"

He drags him into the bathroom where he sits him on top of the toilet. He gets the hot bath going and runs for the first aid kit.

"LENNY! Call an ambulance!"

Lenny nods nervously and does what he is told.

Running back to his brother his forces his eyelids open as he looks to see if they would react to the light.

"Talk to me brotha! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Swallowing hard he lazily pushes his brother's hand out of the way.

"I'm…I'm going to vomit."

He helps him up and lifts the lid and allows Andy to vomit.

Rubbing his back he could now see all the bruising on his body, but it was the smell that bothered.

One he could make out as alcohol but the other was familiar but unfamiliar smell.

He notices blood running down his leg.

"Andy you done? I'm going to put you in the bath."

Nodding weakly he is lifted and then dunked into the hot tub.

He winces as the water makes contact with his wounds.

Helping his brother wash up he could feel the anger build up.

Petting him and giving him a kiss on head John get ups and rushes over to Lenny who has just finished making the call to the police.

"They are on their way! How's Andy-"

He is picked up and slammed against the wall.

"Listen to me you little shit! You know what happened! You tell me RIGHT now what happened! "

Shaking he shakes his head.

"I can't! I made a sailor's oath!"

"FUCK THE OATH!"

"I CAN'T!"  
>Fed up John lets him go.<p>

"Get off my boat."

"But I want to help!"

"GET OUT!"

Not wanting to challenge a Hilstrand he leaves.

Seeing the boy leave, John turns and punches the table.

He returns to his brother who was struggling to get out of the bath.

"Andy!"

He runs over and holds him up.

"Its going to be OK. The ambulance is coming." 

"I'm not going."

"You gotta go Andy."

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING!"

John stands there speechless.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…just…just let me get dressed and get some sleep."

Respecting Andy's decision he helps him into bed and gives the police a call back.

"Hi, this is Jonathan Hilstrand. There was a call placed earlier, but you disregard it. We got the situation under control. Thanks and sorry about that."

Hanging up he sighs and returns to his brother who had fallen fast asleep.

He pulls a chair and takes a seat right by him.

"I'm here Andy. "

Biting his lips as tears fall from his face.

"I'm here brother."

The morning was rough.

Andy wakes up to familiar smell and warmth of his bed.

His body ached.

Rolling over he is surprised to see John sleeping in the chair right across from him.

His head was pounding and he still had that verge to vomit.

"John."

John moves to the sound and smiles when he sees his brother awake.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"You hungry?"

"No."

Getting up from the chair he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Well I am. Get dress we need to head out to that After the Catch meet at the bar."

Andy froze.

Before he could get a response John notices the door open.

"Jonathan? Can I come in?"

Looking up he is surprised to see Lenny there standing as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Get the fuck out Lenny."

"No."

Putting down the pan he walks over to the boy and grabs him by the jacket and tries to remove him from the ship physically.

"WAIT! "

"I gave you a chance last night and you blew me off."

Just as he was about to throw him out the door Lenny screams out,

"I came to tell you what happened!"

Pausing he looks at the boy and lets him go.

Seeing that Andy had fell back to sleep, he takes a seat at the table.

"Talk."

"First I wanted it to be clear that I didn't want anything to do with this! And that-" 

"Who did it!

Like a deer in headlights, he removes his hat and tries to hold back his tears.

"The Wizard."

Biting his lips he slams his fist on the table.

"I KNEW IT! Thos fucking bastards!"

Just as he rushed to put his jacket on Lenny stops him.

"I'm not done."

"What do you mean?"

"Keith tricked Andy into thinking that he wanted to make peace so he invited Andy over to our boat and when he got there the guys attacked him. Then Keith and Monte along with the rest of the guys…"

Holding onto every word he waits for Lenny to finish.

"What Lenny? The rest of the guys what?"

Tears fall from his face as he cries out

"We raped him John."

John stands there frozen.

"I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! KIETH AND MONTE FORCED ME! MONTE EVEN KICKED MY ASS WHEN I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT! John! JOHN! Listen to me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

John sits trying to make sense of what was just said.

They had just preformed the most degrading thing you could possibly do to another man. Not just any man but his brother.

"Where are they?"

"They'll be at the bar for there After the Catch interviews."

"I guess I'll see them there."

Lenny sat nervously as he waited for John to get ready along with Andy.

As Andy stepped out he pauses to look at Lenny.

He didn't hate the boy. He could tell that he was just as afraid and unwilling as he was, but it was still very awkward to talk to him.

"Hi Andy."

"Hey Lenny."

"Andy I wanted to-"

Andy clenches his eyes close and puts a hand up.

"Don't. Let's just get these interviews over with."

Andy was a lot stronger than he was. He wouldn't be able to do anything after what he saw happened to him.

"John let's go before I change my mind."

John puts on his hat and follows Lenny and Andy to the car.

John sits at the driver while Andy takes shot gun leaving Lenny to sit in the back seat.

John wasn't only bothered with what happened to Andy, but that Andy has yet to tell him what happened. For all Andy knew John was still in the dark.

If Andy knew that John he probably wouldn't have tagged along due to embarrassment.

John was forced to put the radio on when everybody in the car refused to say a word.

"So Andy you going to tell me what happened last night."

"Drop it John."

"Really? Nothing?"

"I said drop it!"

"Alright. When you're ready to talk I'm here."

"Thank you."

Pulling up to the crowded bar a rush of anxiety fills Andy.

He saw their truck and knew Keith and his men were in there.

He takes a deep breath and opens his door.

John is quick to follow with Lenny being there new shadow.

The bar was jam pack with people who knew that After the Catch was to be filmed today and that they could get a glimpse of their favorite reality stars.

Just like it did last night, Andy felt like everything was beginning to move in slow motion.

"Andy?"

Turning around he is surprised to see Mike Rowe standing there offering a handshake.

Forcing a fake smile he laughs and returns the handshake.

"Hey Mike! What's up my brotha?"

"Nothing much, just getting ready to interview a couple of crazy ass captains. You?"

"Nothing much, just getting ready to be interviewed by a fucked up host."

They both laugh until Mike notices someone from wardrobe waving him over.

"Well let me get checked out by wardrobe and I'll catch up with you at the table. There are a couple of Coors Lites lying about so feel free to drink. Drunk people make for good T.V."

Andy chuckles and lets out a sigh.

"Yeah…"

Just as he was about to head to the table he stops. There sitting among the captains was Keith and Monte.

Monte is the first to notice Andy.

Still talking and laughing with Sig he keeps his eyes on Andy and laughs.

He whispers over to Keith who know averts his eyes from Sig and bring them to Andy.

Sig notices the change in there demeanor and looks in the direction and notices Andy.

He laughs and waves Andy over.

Taking a deep breath in he bravely walks over and sits at the table.

"Hey Andy!"

Sig gives him a firm handshake.

"Hey Sig."

Looking across the table he sees Monte reach out for a handshake.

"Hey Andy. How's it going?"

Andy doesn't smile. Sig stops laughing when even he notices the tension happening in front of him.

Mike had just grabbed a beer and sat amongst the men.

"What's going on captains?"

Sig looking back from Andy to Monte he waits for somebody to make the next move.

Giving the man a stern look he reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Hi Monte."

Monte smiles and pulls him into a hug.

"Good to see yeah Andy!"

Andy pulls away and for a moment looked daze.

Sig concerned reaches out and places a hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Andy what's-"

Slapping the hand away he steps back putting his hand on his head.

"Don't!"

Now confused Sig places his hands in the air as a gesture that he didn't mean to offend.

John who was chatting with a producer rushes over to his brother.

"Andy?"

Andy looks up to see Keith and Monte smiling and laughing at him.

"Sig I'm sorry. I'm ok."

John tries his best to bite his tongue as he takes a seat.

His eyes don't avert from the pair of brothers.

His blood was boiling.

Andy takes a seat right next to John and keeps his eyes downward.

Sig who was completely clueless could cut the tension with a knife.

"Ugh…so how is everybody?"

Nobody answers.

"O…K."

Sig just sits back and drinks his beer.

Mike takes a moment to put his cards together and gets the last touch up before they begin to roll camera.

"You guys ready to do this?"

Monte smiles and replies,

"I'm ready for anything!"

Keith remains quiet and drinks his beer.

John begins to rock in his chair.

He was reaching his explosive point every time Monte opened that mouth of his.

Laughing Monte looks around the table.

"Some of us are more open than others. Wouldn't you agree Andy?"

That was it.

John grabs hold and flips the huge table surprising everybody.

A cameraman seeing that this was an awesome time turns on his camera to capture what was about to be fold in front of him.

"YOU FUCKING DICK!"

Trying to rush forward, John is held back by two cameramen along with Andy and Sig while Mike and Keith keep Monte at bay.

John peels from his leather jacket and rushes over to Monte and Keith.

Mike lets go when he sees John coming in with a punch which makes direct contact with Monte's face.

Monte falls back landing on his brother who failed at catching him.

Pulled back once more by Sig, Andy rushes in front of him and pulls him into a hug.

He whispers in his ear,

"John stop."

"FUCK YOU MONTE! FUCK YOU KEITH! I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT I WILL MAKE SURE I LIVE EVERYDAY TO MAKE SURE YOUR LIVES ARE MISERABLE!

Rubbing his cheek Monte gets up and takes a stand.

"Why so piss Hillstrand?"

Near pleading Andy continues to hold his brother back in a hug.

"John let's get out of here."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARDS!"

Keith steps forward. That's when he knew John knew.

"Monte shut up. Shut up right now."

"Why Keith? I would for a couple of men but all I see is a couple of pussy Hillstrands."

Feeling his brother shake violently he holds him tight and pleads once more for his brother to leave.

"John- "

To John he couldn't hear anything. He can see Keith word out to Monte,

"I said SHUT UP MONTE!"

Thoughts fill his head of what these men did to his little brother. He was alone and helpless. Taken advantaged of and forever scarred. Gulping in a huge breath of air he screams,

"**YOU RAPED HIM!"**

Time stops.

Monte couldn't believe what he just said in front of all these people and cameras.

Andy drops his head defeated.

"What did you just say Hillstrand boy?"

Andy lets go as John cries.

"You…YOU SICK FUCKS!"

He looks around and points out to the entire Wizard's crew.

"ALL OF YOU!"

Sig and Mike stood there with their mouths gapped open.

Pounding his chest he brings his attention back to Keith.

" I would NEVER do what you did even to my worst enemy."

Keith averts his eyes from the Time Bandit Captain.

"Your beef was with me NOT him!"

Nobody makes a move even as John walks over so that he stood just a foot from Keith.

"I never hated somebody more than I hate you now. Your ship and men can sink in the Bering Sea for all I care. Your kids can grow up without fathers for all I care. If you think this is what it took for you guys to finally feel like men then you're dead wrong!"

Keith looks him dead in the eyes and smoothly says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Screaming in anger he grabs Keith by the collar and slams him hard against a pillar.

"DON'T FUCKING GO THERE!"

Producers now jump in as Sig stands by Andy.

The new peacekeeper had to ask.

"Is what John saying true?"

Andy swallows hard as tears fill his eyes.

"I just want to move Sig. I..I just want to get outta here. You know what I NEED to get out of here."

Sig grabs his jacket and leads the way.

Edgar who was in the middle of a smoking break and missing all of the action was surprise to see his brother leaving with Andy.

"Where you going?"

""We're leaving! Let's go!"

Edgar puts out his cigarette and follows.

Meanwhile inside John let's go of Keith.

"I'm cool! Let go."

The producers do just that as security and crew members keep the captains at bay.

Mike tries to make sense of the situation but before he could get a word in John cuts him off.

"You tell them Discovery people that if Keith and his team are part of the show next season then I'm out!"

He grabs his coat and leaves.

Keith visually follows John out.

John turns around one last time flashing his middle fingers and screams.

"This ain't over! I swear if given the opportunity I'll kill you all!"

John leaves everybody is disbelief.

Outside he spots Edgar who was waving him over.

John quickly gets in the car and slams the door.

Sig drives off headed back to his boat.

"What the fuck just happened back there. I was out having a smoke and then BOOM! Shit hits the fan."

John and Andy stay quiet as Sig looks in his rear view mirror to help him get a glance at his brother.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the boat."

"Wow…it's really that serious?"

"YUP!"


End file.
